


【佐鸣】小肥羊

by Unihoorn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, 人外, 双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unihoorn/pseuds/Unihoorn
Summary: 小肥羊吃过吗没吃过的话尝一下
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	【佐鸣】小肥羊

**Author's Note:**

> 有点变态，1w+pwp，双性，人外，underage童养媳，一点点dom/sub，超他妈ooc，生理构造胡诌的，要素过多所以放嗷三了。看到warnings不适的就赶紧走吧，为了给自己找不痛快还要费劲架梯子不值当。

宇智波佐助一进门就意识到，他的小羊发情了。

钥匙被随手扔在鞋柜上，佐助就这样踏进了一屋子粘腻稠滞的空气中。

低哑却甜腻的呻吟断断续续的，像路标一样，要引着他循声过去，引他去到一只发了情的、汁水淋漓的小羊身边去。他刻意地走得很慢，让还没来得及换下的皮鞋在木地板上踩出稳当又坚实的脚步声，一步步朝最里间的主卧走去。

佐助从进门起就没有刻意隐匿自己发出的声响，可卧室里的小羊似乎已经被情欲的高热烧昏了头脑，直到皮鞋的主人站定在卧室门外、鞋跟敲出脆响，绵软的呻吟这才警觉了似地戛然而止。房间骤然安静下来，让佐助听到了自己比平日里更加粗重的呼吸。

他站在门外，似乎并没有要进去的打算。里面也毫无动静，他们就这样僵持。

最后还是佐助先出了声。

“鸣人。”

话音落下没过一秒，卧室里就传来了闷闷的哭声。

佐助叹了口气，推门进去。

小羊是有个名字的，叫漩涡鸣人，在还只有手臂那么长、还是一只真正的小羊的时候，就被佐助从冰天雪地的山林里捡回了家。但要说是羊其实也不太准确。事实上，漩涡鸣人是一只仿佛从神话图书里钻出来的半人羊。

佐助向来讨厌同他人一起生活，捡他回家也不过是一时的善心大发。但好在，就一只山羊的标准来看，鸣人算是个不错的宠物。

虽然上半身确实是人类的模样，可他的小羊具备了一切宠物该有的优秀品质。他有一张可爱的脸，湛蓝的圆眼珠和婴儿肥的脸颊是佐助最喜欢的。他还有软绵绵的胸脯和肚皮、毛茸茸的屁股和大腿，那截短短的小尾巴也会像小狗一样在开心时左右摇摆。或许是山羊的下半身的缘故，鸣人的智力发育并不像一个真正的、15岁的少年人那样成熟，但作为佐助的宠物正是刚刚好：他不会蠢笨到把屋子弄得一团糟，也不会聪明得惹人烦。

但今天却是个例外。鸣人已经 _确确实实_ 把卧室弄得一团糟。

佐助推开门，看到屋里的场景，眉心一跳。

他的衣柜门大敞着，却空空如也。本该在里面整齐排列的衣物从衬衣到外套、领带到袜子，全部被一股脑地翻了出来，甚至有一条围巾，半截还在柜子里，另外一头却搭在床脚。

衣物落得满地都是，但床上更多。宽大的双人床中央被用翻倒出来的纺织物垒起了一座小山包，佐助只能看见两只黑色的蹄尖儿从底下露出来，听见他走近的脚步声又在床上轻轻地蹬两下，带得那堆隆起的衣物摇摇欲坠地发抖。

鸣人只装模作样地哭了一小会儿就变成了断断续续的啜泣，这会儿正在衣服堆里吸鼻子。

佐助养了他这些年，最清楚不过他那点撒娇的小伎俩。他一条腿跪上床沿，身体探过去，左手顺着蹄尖儿摸到了毛茸茸的小腿，攥紧了猛地一拽，在一声轻呼中把鸣人从层层叠叠的遮盖物中扯了出来。

这下，他终于看清了他的小羊现在是一副什么模样。

鸣人是侧躺着蜷缩在床上的。被拖出来时，还紧紧抱着一件黑色的大衣。他平日里最喜欢的那条睡裙早已不知所踪，要不是大衣稍稍遮掩，小羊蜜色的光裸上身和长着金棕色软和绒毛的可爱羊屁股都要整个儿地呈现在佐助眼前。鸣人缩成一团，脸都埋在了衣领里，只露出个金灿灿的脑袋和长长的耳朵，双腿却还夹着衣摆，无意识地磨蹭着。他的左手伸进大衣的一只袖子里环住自己，佐助再一细看，这才找见，压在身侧的右手已经悄悄绕到身后，手上沾着可疑的水光，正僵在尾巴根儿底下不知所措。

鸣人似乎想把自己蜷得更小，可一条腿还被攥在佐助手里。

佐助平静而自持的声音在他耳边响起：“在干嘛？”

性成熟后的第一次发情来势汹汹，鸣人忍受着身体陌生的高热，屁股又流了一整天的水，害得他口干舌燥。而佐助冰凉的手和冷静的质问就这样闯入他的情潮，带着那种独属于他的气味，仿佛一股电流，从长耳朵直直窜到尾巴尖儿，让鸣人的身体不受控地战栗。

佐助只注意到他话音一落，小羊裸露在外的腰和屁股就忽地抖出一个激灵，似乎愣了几秒，然后鸣人真正的、放肆的哭声才从大衣里传出来。

佐助有些失去了安抚宠物的耐心。他直起身，放开了鸣人的腿。

“松手。抬头。说清楚，哭什么？”

鸣人响亮地吸了一下鼻子，松开手，终于把脸从大衣里抬起来，眼泪汪汪地看着佐助，带着沙哑的哭腔：“呜……佐助，我好难受啊。你怎么不帮帮我，还——”说着，两条腿又往大衣里拱了拱，“——还捉弄我。”

佐助目光不错地盯着小羊的脸，一寸一寸掠过他此刻凌乱的金发、耷拉的耳朵、汗湿的鬓角，和泪水氤氲得亮晶晶又红通通的眼睛。他继续向下打量，目光所及之处的皮肤都肉眼可见地泛起羞怯的粉红。

他的视线停在了小羊大腿间。鸣人耳朵一抖，可还没来得及用双腿绞紧大衣，那块可怜的遮羞布就被佐助迅速地一把抽走了。

佐助看了眼，嗤笑一声：“看来确实如此，”他单手拎起大衣，看着黑色内里沾染上的一片醒目的白浊，“我只说了三个字就射了。你没有骗我， _果然是很难受_ 。”

鸣人大睁着眼睛还在愣神，又被佐助用另一只手圈住了右腕，抬起来看了看那些半干的、反着光的黏液水痕，说道：“鸣人，告诉我，是这里更难受——”他抖了抖大衣，“——还是 _这里_ ？”佐助把他的右手拉到了那双怔愣的蓝眼睛前，低沉着声音蛊惑。

“告诉我，我才能帮你。”

“后面……后面真的好难受啊……”

堆叠的衣物都已经被宇智波佐助扫到了地上。可他现在也仅仅只是站在床边，好整以暇地看着他的小羊微微张着双腿，一只手贴在那张雌性器官的上不成章法地抚弄摩挲，嘴里还呜呜地哭叫着。

佐助向来清楚，鸣人腿间的一切都漂亮得令他心颤。那里的绒毛比其他地方的颜色更浅——几乎是淡金色，也更加细软，手感比他最昂贵的羊绒围巾还要好；前面那根小小的阴茎永远透着干干净净的粉色，除了撒尿，从来无作他用；而最令人神醉的还是那个奇异美丽的雌性器官——佐助数年来都刻意避过、等待着、期待着的花蕾，终于在今天成熟绽开了。

鸣人的股间早已泥泞不堪。前头的小肉芽才射了初精，此刻还半软着。可那口不知羞的肉穴却仅仅在手掌的胡乱磨蹭之下就已经汁水四溢，腿根到屁股整片淡金的软毛被无休止从阴道口淌下的稠液糊得乱七八糟地纠结着。

他的小羊现在看起来就像个毫无廉耻的荡妇，佐助想。但要说起来，鸣人也算不得人类，自然无所谓廉耻，不是吗？

“你根本就是小母羊吧，鸣人。不然怎么还会发情、流这么多水？”

鸣人听了这话，停下手里的动作，瞪圆了眼睛：“不是啊，我是公山羊！不信你看——”他一下子老实地大张开双腿，“——看到了吗？我有小弟弟的说！”他像是展示似的，双手指着那个可怜的小东西给佐助看。这下没了手掌的遮挡，那朵肉花就着他打开的大腿，在佐助面前一览无遗。

那里显然比小羊的阴茎发育得要好得多。外阴此时已经发红肿胀得厉害，两片肥厚的肉唇涨成了糜烂的深红色，阴门到尾根都淌满了透白的分泌物，淫水黏连成丝挂在上面，连肛门都湿得一塌糊涂。大开的双腿使得大小阴唇都向两边拉开，露出他红肿凸起的阴蒂，和那圈细细窄窄的、泛着暧昧模糊水光的小黑洞。

佐助沉沉的目光看向那张淫靡的小嘴，不由得坐到了床边，手掌抚上鸣人灿金的脑袋。

“想要我帮你？”

他的小羊并不说话，只是把那只手从头顶拖下来，双手抱着牵到了嘴边。佐助失笑——又要撒娇了。

鸣人熟稔地把他的食指指尖儿含进了嘴里，用牙齿轻轻碾着，用舌头虚虚扫过。继而是中指，然后是无名指。那三根修长白皙的手指被他越吞越深，直到掌指关节挨上水润的嘴唇。佐助搅弄起那条温热濡湿的舌头，又无意似地搔过鸣人的上颌，害得那些涎水从嘴角溢出，流上了下巴。

在嘴里玩儿够了，看到鸣人眼睛都憋得通红，佐助终于把手退出来。他的声音也带上了点恶劣的笑意：“那我要怎么帮你呢？”

闻言，鸣人的眼睛亮起来。他顾不得擦去嘴角下巴处的口水，急急地拖着佐助的手贴在了自己高热难耐的阴户上，还来回磨蹭了两下。

“佐助……你摸摸我，摸摸 _它_ 。”

他的手就放在那朵鲜艳的肉花上。只要使劲往下一按，就会被淫液沾了满手，让那两片肥嘟嘟的阴唇透过手指的缝隙挤出肉棱。而他的小羊还在大睁着湛蓝的圆眼睛，哀求地、眼巴巴地看着自己。

 _这实在是对一个男人莫大的考验_ 。

佐助没心思再装模作样了。他轻轻抚摸过鸣人的穴口，随即在他大腿的微颤中直直地将自己的食指送了进去。他随意戳刺了两下，进退都很顺畅，于是又将手指抽出来，食指和中指并拢，换做两指捅了进去。鸣人毕竟还没开过苞，仅仅两根手指就让穴口的软肉箍得有些难受，他压抑着哼叫了一声，换来佐助的安抚：他用拇指指甲盖瘙痒似地拨弄起那颗小小的阴蒂，却又在鸣人难耐地想要阖上双腿的时候以不容置疑的力道用另一只手拉开。

多亏了那些口水，以及这张实在贪婪又天赋异禀的小嘴，鸣人很快就适应了两根手指的进出，半眯着眼睛靠在抱枕上哼哼唧唧。当佐助终于塞了三指进去时，鸣人的整个阴部已经软烂得像翕张的蚌肉了。小羊舒坦慵懒的样子让佐助看得生出一丝莫名的不快。他屈起手指在阴道里刮搔起来，还坏心地用小拇指不时地抚弄蹭过肛口，满意地看着鸣人皱起眉头、菊穴敏感得一圈一圈缩起来。

捣了一会儿，佐助发现鸣人的阴茎又颤巍巍地立了起来。他腾出左手过去握住了那根小肉棒，伏在他耳边低语：“今天很不乖。不乖的宠物要罚，对不对？”

鸣人看着他的眼睛，迟疑地点点头，佐助便在他的阴茎根部狠狠掐了一下，小羊吃痛地一叫，马上软了下去。

“不许碰，也不许射，这是惩罚——罚你射脏了我最昂贵的一件大衣。”

说完，他松手又抚上阴蒂，那里已经充血涨得硬梆梆的，像颗小红豆。鸣人一脸的紧张胆怯看着佐助，突然在下身的一阵刺激中浑身一抖。

“这也是惩罚——罚你把我的卧室弄得乱七八糟。”

鸣人的阴蒂被揪起，被佐助左手的拇指和食指捻起来揉搓，那力道算不得轻，却让他在麻痒和酸痛中记起自己的天性——向食肉动物臣服。无可避驳的、属于真正的雄性的力量和权威已经将他包围，鸣人在荷尔蒙的围堵中脑子一热，只觉得下身暖潮热涌，猛然间如同失禁了一般，从雌穴里喷出水来。

佐助的手指还没来得及从阴道里撤出来。这一潮喷，那些汁液彻底弄湿了他的整只右手，甚至顺着小臂蜿蜒流下。

把手抽出来举到面前端详了一会儿，佐助有些讶异地挑高了眉毛： _可真是个宝贝_ 。

他故意作出一副嫌弃的表情，把湿淋淋的手伸向了鸣人的腰臀处，在那里尚且干爽蓬松的软和羊毛上抹了两把，只当是擦手了。

潮吹过后的鸣人连尾巴尖儿都在颤抖，还死死地闭着眼睛不敢看佐助。他也不知道自己是怎么了，一向爱干净的、时刻牢记要在卫生间上厕所的宠物小羊，怎么会控制不住地在佐助的床上尿尿？

佐助磁性的声音又在耳边响起：“鸣人，这次该怎么罚？”

鸣人小心翼翼地睁开双眼，隔着一层水光雾蒙蒙地看着佐助近在咫尺的脸，磕磕绊绊地张开嘴：“我……我……”

“就罚你自己解决发情期，怎么样？”说着就作势站起身，似笑非笑地看了鸣人一眼，迈开一条腿。

“不——不行！”大腿不出所料地被抱住，佐助听出小羊的声音复又带上了哭腔，“这……这没办法自己解决的呀！你别以为我不知道，小羊发情要交尾的，你还没……没……怎么能不管我了！”

佐助回头，居高临下地看着他。鸣人撑起上身抱住他的腿，而两条腿则以卧地的姿势屈起窝在床上，挤得那两瓣屁股看起来更加圆嘟嘟的可爱，像个毛绒玩具，让人忍不住想要捏在手里揉搓。他满面潮红，不知道是羞的还是情热烧的。

“我还没怎么？”佐助引诱着。

“还没……还没……”鸣人低下头躲开他的视线，眼珠滴溜溜地转。他似乎想到了什么，眼皮一颤，一只手悄然向下伸去，掩耳盗铃地揉了揉尾巴根儿。“就是还没……把你的小弟弟塞到里面来。”目光落在了高度正好平齐的佐助的裤裆，鸣人不自觉地咽了口口水，“拜托了佐助。只要你 _把它_ 塞进来堵住，屁股就不会再流水了，不会再把床单弄脏了，我保证！好不好？帮帮我吧佐助……”

佐助的目光陡然变得极其露骨。他揪起小羊软塌塌垂着的长耳朵用暧昧的力度和手法揉捏，感受着手下那些细薄的毛细血管在刺激中充血升温。

他轻轻拽了下那只耳朵，说：“那不叫 _‘塞’_ ，鸣人，那叫 ** _‘操’_** 。你瞧，这里连羊角都长不出来，甚至还想要我操你，想要我的鸡巴穿透你的阴道、顶进你的子宫里去。鸣人，你真的是公山羊吗？”

鸣人又愣住了，支支吾吾地：“我……我是……”

佐助沉声道：“想好了再说。”

鸣人呆呆地想了一会儿，瘪起了嘴，委委屈屈地说：“那……那我可能真的是小母羊……”说着，眼泪大颗大颗滚下脸颊，“我是小母羊的话，佐助就会帮我了吗？”

佐助在他刚刚潮喷过的羊屁股上不轻不重地拍了一把，淫水把金棕色的软毛都浸成深色。

“急什么。惩罚还没结束呢。”

佐助回到家连衣服都没换。这下，他终于可以借口惩罚去冲个澡，还威胁鸣人不许自己碰下面，晾着他大摇大摆地进了浴室。 _他要干干净净地给他的小羊开苞_ 。

他一边用毛巾草草擦着头发，一边向外走着，对接下来即将发生的一切满怀隐秘又罪恶的期待。推开卫生间的门，却听见砰的一声，门狠狠地撞上了什么东西。眼巴巴守在门口的鸣人呜地哀叫一声，捂着脑袋蹲在地上。这动静把佐助吓了一跳。那一定很疼——他急切地闪过这个念头——他的宠物小羊是很娇气的。

“鸣人？没事吧？很疼吗？”这下佐助终于甩掉了那点冷淡自持的包袱，关心则乱地蹲在鸣人身边，手掌轻轻揉着他的额头，“是这里吗？走，我去给你上点药。”说着，就握着手腕把鸣人拉了起来。

“不要！”

佐助拧起眉头看向他。而鸣人站起来后却直勾勾地盯着他只在下身围了浴巾的美好躯体。

他抱着佐助的胳膊，眼睛里还带着蒙蒙雾气，却在说：“不疼，唔……真的一点儿都不疼！”见他似乎真的没什么事，佐助又开始心安理得地享受着鸣人几乎要溢出双眼的对他的渴求，听着他继续道：“佐助，你瞧，我有在乖乖等你，有在乖乖听话没有碰下面。所以惩罚结束了，对吗？快帮帮我，求求你了，你答应我的！”

说着，他一把扯下了佐助腿间的浴巾扔开，然后轻巧地跑向那张已经一团糟的床，蹄尖儿在木地板上踏出嗒嗒的脆响。

鸣人站在床边，上身伏下去，曲着胳膊肘撑在床垫上，而两条小羊腿却仍直直地立着。他的尾巴兴奋地高高翘起，让那下面泛着淫靡水光的肛口和阴部彻底裸露在外，一览无遗。

佐助看得眼睛都红了。

对于一只真正的小羊羔来说，那是一个 **跪乳** 的姿势。可那是鸣人，是他养育了等待了觊觎了好多年的鸣人。屁股和大腿上那些柔顺的软毛如此纯洁，而那口流着蜜液的、面向他毫无保留地敞开的雌穴又如此放荡。这样一个本该代表着亲情温柔的动作，如今落在佐助眼里，却是一个十足色情的邀请，几乎要把他大脑里唯一仅存的那点儿理智一把火烧尽。

鸣人就那样趴着回头。他的视线在佐助胯间打转，看着那根沉甸甸的阴茎越翘越高，涨红了脸。他冲佐助摇了摇高高翘起的屁股，从紧张又期待得颤抖的声带里挤出话来：“你答应我的，佐助， _你得 **操** 我_。”

没有哪个男人受得住这个。

佐助不知什么时候已经来到鸣人身后，在他甜蜜的喘息中捏了捏肥厚得嘟起的阴户低沉着声音道：“再怎么求饶都不会放过你了。”

这个高度竟然该死的合适。佐助没法儿再忍耐下去，一下就把自己涨得如烙铁一般的阴茎送了进去。那尚未开发的处女地虽然淫荡得要命，可佐助的鸡巴对它来说还是有些过分了，只能不尴不尬地卡在一半。鸣人埋着头哀叫一声，可这次，一向娇气怕疼的小宠物却没有逃。佐助看到他光裸的后背连两片蝴蝶骨都在轻轻打颤，便安抚地拍了下鸣人的屁股，停了一会儿，只敢小幅度轻柔地磨蹭。

这绝对是项酷刑。鸣人的阴道是超出他想象的高热与紧致，箍得佐助太阳穴都在突突地跳。而鸣人也不好过。在那根硕大的鸡巴刚一挤进来的撕裂般的疼痛过后，马上就适应良好的饥渴女穴很快带给他更多的体会。他的整个阴部都火辣辣的，好像马上就要被烧坏了，而阴道内里满是无法忽视的钝痛和麻痒，那种痒意甚至还是直入骨髓的。他见佐助半天没了动静，便试探性地往后蹭了蹭，幅度很小地扭起屁股。

佐助站在他背后，如何能看不见他这点小动作。他眉心一抽，只觉得自己的怜惜与温柔真是多此一举，而他的小羊却是个 _十足的荡妇_ ！佐助一巴掌扇在鸣人圆嘟嘟的羊屁股上，掐着他的腰，一挺身便将阴茎全部插了进去，直到那张嫣红的小嘴亲上他饱涨的睾丸。

甫一进去，佐助就开始大力地挺动抽插起来。

鸣人的穴已经流了太多水，在那根鸡巴的征伐下噗呲噗呲地响，被大肉棒干得一边哆嗦一边又直淌水，在高温下变得更加滑腻。他被这突然狠厉的操干撞得无暇旁顾，只能紧紧捏着床单，努力撑着上身，忍受着每根神经都被通上电流般蚀骨的刺激。

“痛吗？”佐助大发慈悲地问，却仍丝毫没有停下动作。

“不、呜啊……不痛的……”鸣人半眯着的眼睛里盛了两包眼泪，即使它们并不是多是因为疼痛，他还在努力地忍着，而喘息着合不上的嘴巴也跟下面那张小嘴一样不停地流水，“男子汉不会喊疼。”

佐助在他身后轻笑一声，弯下腰在他的脊柱上印下一个吻。几滴水珠顺着他还没有擦干的黑发落在了鸣人的背上，冰凉得让他打了一个激灵。鸣人下意识地要回头去看，脑袋扭了一半却被佐助摁在床上，就着这个姿势更加大力地贯穿。

原本青涩的阴道此时已经被佐助的阴茎操开，而每一次都一捅到底的动作又让他粗硬的阴毛次次撞击在鸣人的两片肉唇上，粗粝的触感刺得那里红肿异常，完全褪去了处子的模样。鸣人的双腿软得愈发厉害，几乎要软倒下去，佐助却并不满意。他看准了那两条小羊腿正在脱力地向后弯下去的跟骨反关节，用膝盖一顶，它们便不得不继续保持伸直。

这是个相当有支配性的动作。他的腰被佐助制住，他的头也被佐助制住，现在，连腿都被佐助死死压住。鸣人愣住了似的无神地盯着床头的抱枕，可佐助插进他的发丝、压着他的脑袋的手却令他头皮发麻，双腿的每一块肌肉都在发抖。

大脑里有个声音说，是时候臣服了，向食肉动物露出你柔软的咽喉。

然后鸣人就迎来了自己真正意义上的第一次高潮。

他又潮吹了，仅仅是在上一次潮吹的二十多分钟后；而前头那根小小的阴茎，佐助不让他碰，他便也老老实实地再没碰过，竟然也在今天第二次射出来，即使那些精液已经稀薄又寡淡。前后一起的高潮带来的是灭顶般的快感，鸣人眼前一阵发白，他僵在那里，连颤抖都没了力气。

身后只有佐助粗重的呼吸。他在感受到那一汪兜头浇下的温热液体时就差点守不住，好在及时停下了动作，咬牙忍了过去。这次潮吹的淫液那么多，以至于即使他的鸡巴还严严实实地塞满小羊的阴道，那些汁水仍旧像是兜不住的涎水一般，从被操得通红的、放荡地吮吸着肉棒的小口嘴角满溢出来，流到已经疲软下去的小阴茎上再滴落、流到屁股周围浸没在厚厚的羊毛中，甚至顺着两人相连的地方流到佐助胯下、将他的大腿根也弄得湿淋淋的。

鸣人高潮后的阴道仍旧痉挛不止， _那里实在是天堂_ 。

稍停了一会儿，佐助没再顾忌他刚高潮完无比敏感脆弱的身体，又开始在畅通无阻的甬道里征伐。粗重的肉棒不停捣弄开抖动的肉穴抽插，每一次都是霸道地整根没入、再全部抽出，甚至将阴道口那些磨得软烂的红肉也翻倒出来。

他正爽得不能自已，却忽然听见鸣人又在闷闷地哭，这才发现手掌下的身躯也哭得发颤。

“鸣人，怎么了？”佐助确实被吓到了，毕竟他也不知道鸣人特殊的身体构造是否真的能承受这些，“我弄疼你了吗？还是哪里不舒服？”

鸣人哭得更大声了。

“我——对不起，佐助……我又犯错了。我又尿尿了，我把这里弄得更脏了。对不起……我只是……那样很舒服，可我怎么都控制不住自己……”一边道歉，一边又打了几个哭嗝。

佐助松了一口气：“那不是尿，鸣人。”他拍了拍鸣人的后背给他顺气，“就像你吃到苜蓿草会开心地流口水一样，你跟我 _交尾_ 也会舒服得流水。那一点也不脏。相反， _它意味着你是一只很棒的小羊。_ ”

鸣人终于能够回头看着佐助，即使那姿势有些费力。他还红着眼睛、眼眶里还盈一点亮晶晶的泪水，却没再哭了。他吸了一下鼻子囔囔地问：“真的吗？”

佐助点点头。即使是他，也付出了极大的忍耐力才退了出去，将鸣人翻过来，端起他的双腿环在自己腰间，一把把他面对面抱起。同小时候一样，鸣人下意识地用双臂环住佐助的脖子，把脑袋埋在他的肩头。佐助抱着他走出卧室，彻底没了大肉棒堵塞的穴口还在时不时地往下滴水，一路都有星星点点的汁液掉在地板上，湿亮地反光，在公寓里画出一条色情的路线。

他们来到了起居室。佐助扯了几张纸巾在鸣人屁股上草草擦拭了几下，然后倒了满满一杯水举到他嘴边：“鸣人，喝点水。”

鸣人看了一眼，就着佐助的手只抿了一小口，就又把头埋回佐助颈侧，嘴唇贴着那里温热细腻的皮肤闷闷地说：“不要了。小羊只用吃草，不用喝水的说。”

佐助又严肃起来：“不行，必须喝掉。你今天已经流了这么多水，脱水了怎么办？”

鸣人在他的颈窝里羞耻地哼了一声，这才慢吞吞地抬起头，捧着水杯一股脑喝完。佐助还觉得不够，拿了空杯子又接满喂鸣人喝下，这才满意地在他水润的嘴唇上轻轻吻了一下：“这样才乖。”

他们甚至还没有回到卧室。佐助就这样抱着他慢悠悠地在屋里随意地走着，阴茎仍旧翘得老高，时不时擦过小羊的敏感的阴唇。

“怎、怎么还要继续吗？”鸣人感觉到那颗硕大的龟头又顶上了自己已经肿得发烫的穴口，而才经历过高潮的下体在此刺激之下似乎又开始痒得厉害。

“你倒是舒服了，我可还没发泄过呢。”佐助纤长的手指恶劣地扯起一边淌着水的小阴唇，指腹立刻被沾得油光水滑。他勾起一丝粘稠的体液伸到鸣人鼻尖儿前，两根手指拉出一条淫荡的银线：“何况，看清了吗——我只是不小心蹭到，你又在饥渴地流口水了。”

话音刚落，佐助下身一挺，那颗龟头已经整个儿地卡进了鸣人肿胀的肉穴里。小羊呜咽一声，却无法控制自己的女性器官热烈又谄媚地缠绕上去。佐助突然松开了捧着他腿根的双手，鸣人尚还没有反应过来，身体就已经在重力之下往下一沉，狠狠坐在了那根大屌上。

“呜啊、你——”

佐助一笑：“你瞧，这不是自己也能吃得下么。”

鸣人这下整个人都挂在了佐助身上。为了不掉下去，他只能牢牢抱住佐助的脖子，整个人都贴在成年男人坚实温暖的胸膛上。

佐助开始有技巧地挺动，让圆钝的龟头慢而沉重地碾过阴道，在内壁的每一处都烙上不容置疑的雄性权威。可鸣人却快要撑不住了。这个姿势相当费力，他的双臂要使劲，双腿也要使劲，连腰臀处都得紧绷着。他一边往下滑，一边惶恐地攀抓，却一不小心让指甲在佐助的肩胛和后脖子上划出道道红痕。

“嘶——”佐助倒吸一口气，还是无奈地走到沙发上坐下，

这下，鸣人终于得以放松肌肉，安稳地骑跨在佐助的鸡巴上，即使它入侵地更深了，傻乎乎的小羊还是趴在佐助胸口上说了声“谢谢你哦”。

而这个姿势倒也更方便佐助发力了。他自下而上地挺动着腰，顶弄得肥厚软热的阴户涨红湿透，而那两片单薄的小阴唇更是被撑得变形，在次次凶狠的顶弄中几乎要被干进肉穴里。而那张已经泛起熟糜艳色的小嘴则紧紧地咬着令其备受折磨的阴茎不放，舔舐着阴茎根部粗硬的体毛，被两颗睾丸拍打得啪啪作响。

“啊、嗯啊……”

鸣人彻底被操开了，除了嘴里还能溢出些爽到的哼唧以外，整个人都只能软塌塌地贴在佐助的胸膛上，在上下颠弄中用脸颊磨蹭着他的胸肌。鸣人觉得自己的脑子可能都被干坏了，否则怎么可能失了智一般伸出舌头去舔了一口佐助白皙细腻的胸。

“啧——”佐助不轻不重的一巴掌扇在小羊的屁股上，在吸满了淫水的羊毛上发出一声闷响，“你这小色鬼。”他腾出两只手，惩罚似地覆在鸣人的胸脯上揉捏起来。同他的下身一样，那两坨软肉也在雌性激素的作用下有所发育，却不如他的雌穴成熟，一点儿也不大，只是鼓涨成刚刚好被佐助盖在手掌之下的两个小奶包。他一面继续重重地操干，一面又分别捏起那两个小小的、粉嫩的乳头，让它们被指腹碾过，看着它们充血、变硬，尖尖地立在鸣人蜜色的柔软胸脯上。

两人胯骨相连，皮肉间不住的拍打声和咕呲咕呲的水声让鸣人觉得下身更加瘙痒了。那种蚂蚁舔舐啃咬般细细密密的刺痒让他控制不住地仰着头挺起胸脯。佐助见他将那两块乳肉都送到了嘴边，便不客气地在两边分别舔咬了一下，然后张嘴咬上了猎物脆弱的咽喉。他在操穴的酣爽中仍旧清楚地感觉到阴道最深处的未开发之地已经在尽心费力的耕耘中渐渐开了宫口，是时候了。

佐助双臂一圈，把鸣人箍在了自己怀里，舔弄着他的脖颈低哑着开口：“鸣人，你喜欢小羊吗？像你一样的，更小、更可爱的。”

鸣人闻言，忽地流下一串眼泪来：“你不要我了吗？”

佐助没想到他是这个反应，突然愣住了，这才反应过来自己话里的歧义：“不，不是——我是说，一只由你来赋予生命、抚育长大的小羊。”

鸣人听得云里雾里，可还是忍不住嘟囔着反驳：“那叫小小羊——我才是 _你的小羊_ 。”他想了想，又郑重地补充道：“喜欢的。”

佐助听了他的回答，什么也没说，只把脸凑过去深深吻住了那双柔软的唇瓣，在鸣人沉溺的愣神中一个挺身冲入了毫无防备的软烂宫口。脆弱的子宫被攻陷，鸣人在他怀里应激地要跳起来，却被佐助死死勒住不放。

“我说过， _不会再放过你了_ 。”

他顶着肉壁将精液射在了最深处，几乎要把鸣人痉挛的子宫射满。

这种冲击如此强烈。鸣人的女性器官前端原本就在情热间保持着半勃姿态的小阴茎忽地挺了起来，掩藏在包皮中的粉色龟头也冒了出来，在一阵酸涩中从马眼激出一注细细的液体。而那个完整成熟的女性器官也在刺激中产生反应，强烈的失禁感从阴蒂及开合的女性尿道口往上攀爬，终于让另一股清液也淅淅沥沥地打湿了腿间。

上下两处排泄口一同失禁让鸣人整个地愣住了。他呆呆地看着沾满了两人腿根的那一滩淡黄色的液体，又像只小狗似的皱起鼻子嗅了嗅：“这个……这个总该是尿了吧？”

佐助躲开眼神不愿跟他对视，心虚地摸了摸鼻子：“唔。”

小羊的眼圈忽的一下就变红了，委屈得要命：“我、我明明不会这样的，我一向是只干净的小羊——都是你喂我喝了那么多水！”

佐助揉了揉他的尾巴根儿，温存中坦然承认：“不是你的错，是我的错。这次不用罚，我还得向你道歉。周末带你去买很多很多的苜蓿草怎么样？”

“这可是你说的！我要买很多很多的苜蓿草！”

“可以。”

“我要买很多很多——还要足够我的小小羊吃的苜蓿草！”

“可以。”

“——要足够两只小小羊吃！”

“可以。”

“——那三只呢？我想要三只小小羊！”

“可以。多少苜蓿草都可以，多少小小羊我都养得起。”


End file.
